Unnamed medications
The following is a list of unnamed medications. Akaali antidote This antidote was created by Doctor Phlox aboard to cure the mysterious disease the Akaali were suffering from. He produced it after he analyzed the reason for the disease – water contamination with tetracyanate 622 caused by the Malurians. Jonathan Archer delivered the antidote to the Akaali apothecary Riaan. It was transported in several small bottles placed in wooden crates. It had a yellow/ color and the bottles had red caps. According to Archer, one bottle per Akaali would be the right dosage. ( ) The description called it a "vaccine".}} Analgesic cream While the was invaded by the Borg and was visiting the year 2063, the EMH program – tasked, by Doctor Beverly Crusher, with having to stall a group of Borg drones – tried to do so by offering to prescribe them an analgesic cream, as Borg implants could cause severe skin irritation. ( ) Angosian enhancement drugs Doctor Beverly Crusher detected a few unrecognizable drugs, along with macrospentol, cryptobiolin, and triclenidil, when examining Roga Danar in 2366. ( ) Antiseptic fluid This antiseptic fluid was used on an unnamed planet by Kaitaama. After Commander Charles Tucker III helped her select a vial of it from a medkit, Kaitaama applied it to a scratch on his back. Tucker initially tensed slightly when the lotion was first put on, but Kaitaama persisted and thereafter sealed the wound with a medical dressing. ( ) Contraction stimulating drug This drug was administered by hypospray. It could speed up a pregnant woman's contractions. In 2378, Tom Paris administered this drug to in order to deliver her fourth baby, as he was losing its heartbeat. ( ) Kidney pill This pill, when ingested, would cause the spontaneous growth of a new kidney, at least in Humans. While visiting a San Francisco hospital in 1986, Dr. Leonard McCoy gave this pill to an elderly patient who was suffering from "kidney dialysis." He joked, "Now you swallow that and if you have any problems, just call me." Soon, she was being wheeled through the hospital, announcing to everyone, "The doctor gave me a pill, and I grew a new kidney!" The doctors who worked at the hospital were at a loss, quizmatically looking at her charts stating her kidney was in fact "fully functional." ( ) Mental illness medicine Described as "revolutionary", the Federation hoped to eradicate mental illness with this medicine. It was to be delivered intravenously unless the physiology of the patient in question made it impossible. Its effect was almost immediate, reversing arterial and brain damage shortly after injection. In 2268, the delivered a quantity of this medicine to the Elba II asylum, to be administered to its patients. While masquerading as Dr. Donald Cory, Garth expressed his doubts about the medicine's effectiveness. Garth subsequently destroyed the medicine, or poison, as he called it. In an ultimately unsuccessful bid to win her help, Kirk assured Marta that there was more medicine aboard the Enterprise. While contacting Montgomery Scott back on the ship, he asked him to tell McCoy to prepare more medicine. He also (again unsuccessfully) attempted to turn other asylum patients against Garth, saying he'd get a patrol to bring more of the medicine for them, but he needed their cooperation. Following Garth's treatment with this drug, he quickly returned to lucidity, unable to remember Kirk or anything about his own madness at all. ( ) (a term supplied to Greg Cox by fellow Star Trek tie-in novel author Tony Daniel), and establishes that it is no longer experimental as of 2288, and is used for mental illness and post-traumatic stress disorder. Lenore Karidian was prescribed this drug and took it regularly to ward off insanity, a fact which initially lead to her being suspected of murdering a visiting dignitary aboard the , given that he was killed with an overdose of the drug.}} Ocampa moss According to the Ocampa nurse, this green moss was growing on certain fruit trees. It was by accident that it has healing properties while cultivating these trees in an Ocampa colony. She gave a small jar of this moss to Harry Kim which should reduce the pain he had because of the tumorous growths. ( ) Quickening painkiller A woman living in Nykalia on the Teplan homeworld made a medication that eased the pain of the Quickening, enabling patients to live longer. ( ) Red pills Dr. Leonard McCoy prescribed these red pills to James T. Kirk in 2266. A week later, after McCoy called Kirk to check on the search for a missing Nancy Crater, Kirk asked whether he could sleep. When McCoy said no, Kirk suggested he take one of the red pills, because it would put him to sleep. ( ) Background information In the revised final draft script of , a Romulan commander tried to administer a medicine that wasn't named in the script to a centurion who, in the episode, is shown being injured in battle. The commander attempted to get the centurion to drink the medicine. However, it was rejected by the centurion because, due to chest pain, he was finding swallowing too difficult. Another scripted but unnamed medicine was featured in the final draft script of . This drug was described as "a small white pill". Dr. McCoy took it out of a medic kit in sickbay aboard the Enterprise. He then administered it to an unconscious and nearly dead Simon Van Gelder, putting it into Van Gelder's mouth, and after "a long wait," Van Gelder regained consciousness. Unnamed Medications Category:Deleted and unused material in background